


Feline Curiosities

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [126]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Serious fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: After so long running around Eos, the boys decide to stop and relax for a while...
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Feline Curiosities

The waves gently lapping at the shore, sun beating down on those unlucky enough to be without shelter. Too hot for the bugs, they decided to take cover in between the rocks. The water sloshing quietly at his feet, lulling the prince to sleep.

A soft purr at his side, and Noct’s blue-gray eyes drifted to his companion, basking in the midday sun. With sleek black fur, honey-colored eyes, and a pink nose, the cat had stuck to the prince’s side ever since he and the rest of his retinue landed in Galdin Quay. A smile tugging at his lips, the Lucian heir scratched the cat beneath its chin, making the feline stretch out even more than before. Its front legs hung over the edge of the pier, twitching every so often as it snoozed against Noct’s leg.

Noct’s fingers combed through the feline’s fur absently as he turned his eyes back to the water, lips fully curled into a smile. He had decided against fishing -- to the surprise of the retinue -- in favor of just relaxing. It had been too long since he had just  _ relaxed _ , and what better place to let loose than Galdin Quay? So he sat at the end of the pier, legs dangling over the edge and the toes of his boots  _ barely _ skimming the water as he propped himself up on the hand not occupied with the feline.

Gunmetal eyes drooped to a close. A split second later, Noct jolted awake. His sudden movements caused the cat at his side to jump as well, the feline sending him a less than subtle glare.

“Sorry, buddy,” the male apologized, quickly scratching below the cat’s chin once more in an effort to calm it down. After a few minutes, the animal relaxed against Noct’s leg, its purrs vibrating lightly against him as his fingers moved from its chin to its ears. He watched the creature’s legs extend as it got comfy, it’s yellow-gold eyes drifting shut.

“Comfy?” Noct snorted quietly. Carefully, the prince laid on his back, his hand not once leaving his companion as the sun warmed his front.

Lashes fluttering over grey eyes, Noct let his body succumb to its need for a little catnap. His entire body relaxed as he dozed off, all the tension and worry melting from the sun. He knew it wouldn’t last, this feeling of peace. But, at least for now, he was content right where he was.


End file.
